Christopher Jäger
---- |epithet='The Enforcer' (執行者 Shikkō-sha) |birthday=October 25 |age=47 |gender= Male |height= 7'0" |weight=160 kg |hair=Blond |eye=Green |bloodtype=B+ |quirk=Unnamed Emitter Quirk |status=Alive |family=Jessica Jäger (Daughter) |birthplace= , |occupation=Pro-Hero Police Officer (Formerly) |affiliation=Overkill Hero Agency |team(s)= |base of operations= |debut=Ghosts of the Past |voice= English: }} , professionally known as , is an American Pro-Hero and Michigan's No.1 hero. As the former leader and founder of the Four Horsemen, Christopher was known under the code name Rider of the Red Horse (), but after the death and disappearance of the rest of his team, he temporarily deactivated the group. Appearance File:ArsenalAPP01.png|Hero outfit. File:ArsenalAPP02.png|Without cape. Personality Synopsis History Quirk and Abilities Quirk |Zeusu|lit. "Lightning God"}}: An Emitter-Type quirk that Christopher has struggled to control since adolescence, this absence of management contributes to the pure destruction that his quirk can produce. Zeus allows Christopher to produce lighting from his body that, if enough is produced, can split the ground that it hovers over. Because of this, it is a dangerous quirk to use outside of battle and is a quirk that Christopher dislikes using when fighting alongside other people. Attacks produced from Zeus cannot easily be swayed by wind and will move in a direct straight line, propelled by a force dependent on Christopher's own strength. Christopher describes the quirk as tiring as it requires a lot of body muscles to both create and drive the attack outwards to a target. Upon contact with a solid surface, attacks can be strong enough to burst through whilst delivering an electrical after burst that can stun opponents nearby. These attacks are usually contained within a vessel of force to entrap the lighting, keeping it compacted whilst it is catapulted and bursting with great force, allowing the compacted lighting to violently escape and affect the environment afterward. These sorts of attacks can be projected in the form orbs or beams, as Christopher credits them as being the easiest way for him to create them without detrimental consequences. Compared to his daughter, Christopher's Zeus relies on the strength of the user himself, prompting him to gain greater strength and size to combat the strength of his quirk. Having had a smaller and weaker size in his youth, Christopher was not able to control his quirk at that time, needing the size he has now in order to make some proper use of Zeus. Even now, however, Christopher makes little use and thus less experience for Zeus for it to be officially manageable, retaining the destruction that it was still capable of since he was little. When its lighting is being exerted and entrapped, Christopher describes the feeling as though "it was like an image of his current state pushing against him", and if he was unsuccessful would release the orb too early and cause damage depending on its stage. Nowadays, Christopher is able to create orbs and beams in a reasonable amount of time, with bigger attacks taking more time to fight back against. Christopher is also able to summon these attacks but his movement is certainly decreased, slowing him down due to the resistance of his quirk. It puts him in a position to either use the quirk from a long range or when his target is stationary, but even then a small amount can go a long way. Christopher doesn't also need to emit the lightning from his body in a vessel, although this lightning will be the same as it is when released from an attack. The release of lightning can be either by Christopher's will or from an overwhelming feeling of emotion such as intense anger or sadness. This lightning will act as a sort of personal shield for Christopher as it attacks anything that is within range, baring no recognition for those that Christopher sees as allies. This lightning is extremely aggressive and will even knock back weaker individuals with great force, leaving minor to medium burn marks on areas it hits. While Christopher may not be affected by it, he can experience fatigue if left on for a long period of time, showing that this release of large amounts of electricity could be used for quick surprise attacks. He has no problem stopping this outburst and can quickly release and close in order to push back surrounding units if he must. This is a normal function that Christopher has free control over and such way is even used to create the attacks, to begin with, although in a much more pinpointed and controlled manner. Super Moves *'Unnamed Orb Attack': *'Unnamed Beam Attack': * : * の柱|Panteon no Hashira|Pantheon literally meaning "Divine Group"}}: * : Physical Prowess Overall Abilities: Enhanced Strength: Overwhelming Durability and Stamina: High Pain Tolerance: Stats Equipment の鎧|Iēgā no Yoroi|Jäger literally meaning "Supreme Hunter"}} Battles and Events Quotes Trivia Background Notes Character Notes Miscellaneous Notes References Category:Pro Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users